


Roman Holiday

by KarenHardy (RowanAD)



Series: Hardy Three Mysteries [11]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Music, Roman Holiday, Songfic, inspired by a Halsey Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanAD/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Songfic inspired by Halsey's Roman Holiday, rewritten from a previous version
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hardy Three Mysteries [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482239
Kudos: 1





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually kind of emotional for me to repost this, because I was really proud of it when I wrote it, but I had to take it down, because it had some references to the partner I had at the time I wrote it, and that person is no longer in my life. I've written those out, and I'd like to share this adventure into a Roman Holiday with my readers again.

She pulled away and Karen mourned the loss of the other girl’s lips on hers.

“Are you wearing perfume?” Mia asked.

“Maybe…” Karen admitted. “It’s my mom’s.”

“I love it.” Mia buried her face in the brunette’s neck and smiled.

“Should we be doing this here?” Karen breathed. “Didn’t your dad put a hole in the dining room wall last time he caught us?”

“Maybe-” She kissed the other girl’s skin, “I don’t care.”

Karen pulled away and put her hands on Mia’s shoulders.

“We were going to do something,” She said, and before Mia could reply, she added, “Other than make out in your driveway, remember?”

“Yeah- Yeah, right.” Mia nodded. She climbed back into the driver’s seat and Karen scrambled into the passenger’s seat and they took off, pulling into the parking lot at the city pool.

Karen’s eyes held fear and Mia kissed her neck again.

“It’s going to be fine.” She assured the brunette.

They slipped out of the car and into the heated building, the cold December air making their breath into clouds as they picked the lock.

The alarm went off and Karen bolted for the car, Mia on her heels, roaring with laughter. 

They peeled out of the parking lot, never looking back. They soared down the street, looking for sunlight in the headlights of cars that passed them, making their mischievous doey eyes go blind in the brightness.

Karen pulled on the laces of her beat up sneakers that she’d had for God only knows how long, giggling like a loon.

Two headstrong girls, hearts hammering, out of breath, driving down the highway to Queens, a bad time for a kiss, but the perfect time for a holiday.

They pulled over halfway there, falling asleep together in the backseat one’s weight on the other’s ribs as she laid between the other girl’s hips.

Years later, living in Oregon, her first night alone in a new place, imagining the tears she wished her old lover might have, missing her, miles away and a few months late, running to something new.

But it was over, no time to look back.

Looking for sunlight or headlights outside her window, till her eyes go wide and blind, messing with the laces of her worn out boots, not putting them on, at the bottom of the line.

She was headstrong, despite her heart being gone, the timing for love wasn’t right, but there was a new way to get away, a new kind of holiday.

Meeting Sky was a new way to fall.

Looking for sunlight, headlights, until their eyes grew blind. Worn out shoes, running anyway, going to the bottom of the line.

And yeah, they were headstrong, hearts gone, and the timing may not be right, but they got to get away-

On a Roman holiday.


End file.
